We are comparing two treatment methods as they are applied to drug-abusing juvenile delinquents in San Francisco. Each patient is followed for two years after admission into the program and evaluation in terms of his or her psychological and social functioning. Patients are referred to the project by the San Francisco Department of Juvenile Probation. They are randomly assigned to treatment either on an out-patient basis by a special group of probation officers trained in the area of drug abuse or by admission to the Youth Service Ward, an in-patient therapeutic community at Langley Porter. Results will be aimed at evaluating the effectiveness of the two programs and at determining the specific intrapsychic changes which correspond with improved behavior. Follow-up is conducted in the field using the Leary Interpersonal System, the MMPI, a clinical evaluation, and an evaluation of social functioning. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Amini, F. and Salasnek, S. Adolescent drug abuse: Search for a treatment model. Comprehensive Psychiatry 16(4), 1975, 379-389.